4th Guerrilla Weaboo Force
The 4th Guerrilla Weaboo Force', '''more popularly called the 4th, was one of the first forces formed in the Californian Resistance. They are a Guerrilla Resistance Force based in the Orange and LA counties. They were formed on October 11, 2019 with funding from the main Weaboo Forces. They are lead by President-Field Marshall Final Hope. Description The Force has done extensive research into the defining characteristics of a furry in order to prevent themselves from being infiltrated, also allowing them to infiltrate the Furries more easily. They also seem to have been influenced by U.S.'s and Roman war strategies. Code Names Code Name Omega E The 4th is currently infiltrating schools around the Greater Los Angeles area in an attempt to stop the Furry recruitment of young. In these operations, they showed the children the true nature of Furries and how to become part of the Resistance. They have only failed at converting one school, where the furries had planted 80-year old furries that made the whole school a furry. Code Name Alpha The 4th also has plan Alpha, in which they execute all furries in a 2-mile radius by blasting anime theme songs. Conflict History None yet (emphases on ''yet) Resistance Rules # Avoid signs like OwO, UwU, and Rawr. Being classic furry signs, you will be treated as infected until proven otherwise. # Suspicious behaviour must be reported. This can include activities such as biting, growling, purring, barking, licking their hand and having a tail attachment to their pants # Contact with Furries should be avoided at all costs. Death is preferable than to becoming infected. # Fursuiters must be avoided. Due to them possessing more power, even just being near one can infect you. # Keep your distance from T-Posers. Whilst they may appear to be Memers, they are allied with the enemy and will harm you. (Unless they have a blue arm-band, in which they are used as barriers against furries) Spies Though they did not have many, the 4th used their spies to their advantage as best as possible. Their top spy, her name being classified for protection, gave them the info needed to formulate a plan liberating Temecula from Furry occupancy. Another high ranking spy was been able to secure a double agent position, doing wonders for the Forces. Offence and Defence Offence Edit During a raid, the 4th generally sent in three separate small forces, one for head-on contact whilst two more flanks the sides to maximise efficiency. It became customary to yell 'For Naruto' upon completing a successful raid but that occasionally gave away positions, meaning members no longer participated in the tradition. Occasionally, on special days when they have to fight (for example, Christmas day) they yell out something like, "Merry Christmas, furries!" and proceed to shoot the furries with special guns that look like wrapped-up Christmas presents. Defence Edit Although they had a powerful offence, the 4th had a stronger defence. In their base located in Orange, California, there were snipers positioned on the 3rd and 4th floors. Types of Soldiers Edit The 4th distinguished themselves from other groups by renaming various classes of troops. Some, however, remained consistent with other Gamer names in the main force. Bold names are the 'main ranks', and the italic ranks are the 'sub-ranks' * Private: The Private is just a simple soldier with no ranks attached. * Heavy Gunner: The Heavy Gunner is a private who wields a gun that falls under the heavy classification * Tanker: A Tanker is a soldier that operates a tank. * Naruto runners: A private who Naruto runs * Turret-Op: Turret-Op is short for Turret Operator. * Translator: The Translator is capable of decoding and translating various Furry messages. * Musical Fans: Musical Fans are privates that have an interest in Broadway musicals. * Sandwich Makers: Sandwich Makers are the Gamer Girls that make sandwiches to be used on operations * Medic- A private who holds a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and plasma goop * Officers: Officers have been promoted to have power over the privates. * Radio Men- A officer who has a radio to call for reinforcements. * Majors: Officers who were promoted. They are capable of controlling forces but are not allowed to devise plans of their own. * Flag Holder- A major who is trusted to ride into battle with the flag of the 4th * Lieutenant-'''The general's right-hand man. He always has a sandwich in their pocket * ''Spies-''Lieutenants who are able to go undercover as a furry. * ''Interrogators- ''Lieutenants who are able to interrogate furries * '''General: The General is the leader of the forces. He is the only one capable of issuing orders such as a surrender order or devising plans of attack. Category:Weeb Alliance